battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
P.A.N.Z.E.R.
General Information= Disclaimer: This page, and this site DO NOT support or endorse Nazism or any kind of racism. This is solely for the purpose of roleplaying. ---- Greetings. I am Herr Heinrich von Strässer. My mission is to liberate the Fatherland from the oppressing forces and to have ultimate world domination! P.A.N.Z.E.R. is my organization for this task. We have our routes traced back to WWII, when were at war with the United States, Great Britain, France, and the Soviet Union. We don't agree with Hitler's views of exterminating a human race, that's just terrible. All we want is complete and total control of the world and beyond! ---- ''Application *What's your GC? *Do you hack? If so, do you have a mod? What mod? *What kind of ships do you build? *What will your fake name be? |-|Allies= Allies: None Enemies: None |-|Members= ---- *'Großadmiral Heinrich von Strässer': The leader of the PANZER organization. An insane man obsessed with taking over the world and the occult, he is a dangerous foe. He specializes in designing dangerous weapons and vehicles built to eradicate his enemies. Played by WolfgangBSC *'Generaladmiral and Generalfeldsmarschall Wilhelm Strasse': Second in command of P.A.N.Z.E.R., second in Command of the Army and Commander of the Spezialeinheiten, compared to his commander, he has a sense of reason in him, but will do as much as possible to fulfill his goals. Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65 *'Admiral Wilhelm Klink': TBA *'Admiral Ludwig von Schultze': Played by Silver Spectre *'VizeAdmiral Ada Schuler''' A nutty young woman with huge ambition, she specializes in firepower and armor. Very stable, unless she sees an opportunity to rank up. Played by Qapta1n *'Vizeadmiral Alwin Munz' TBA, Played by Derp *'Vizeadmiral Vkalt Reichenburg': A major leader in PANZER, he specializes on huge, cruel, but efficient ground combat vehicles. He has a small sense of madness in him, but will do anything to achieve PANZER's goals. Played by Maceswinger *'Konteradmiral Franz Schlecnaught': He has had several relatives that served for the German military during World War II. Played by Harmonmj13 ---- |-|Ground Forces= ---- The Ground Forces of P.A.N.Z.E.R. take inspiration from multiple times of Germany ---- |-|Fleet and Roster= ---- Heavy cruisers *KMS Blucher - in service Battlecruisers *KMS Von Der Tann - in service Battleships *Beowulf - in service *KMS Lützow - in service *Städtholder - in service *Königsberg - in service *Munich - in service *Bismarck's Revenge - in service *Tirpitz X - in service Carriers *Gotha - in service Destroyers *Hamburg - in service Submarines *Type IX-C - in service and mass produced *U-100 - in service Tanks *X-90 Ausf.A - many in service *X-40 Ausf.B - many in service *Jagdmaus - many in service *G.W. Maus - many in service *Panzerkampfwagen V "Panther III" - many in service *Spezialeinheiten Panzerkampfwagen V "Panther III" - many in service *Jagdpanther III - many in service *G.W. Panther - many in service *Jagdmaus - many in service *VK 50.09 - one built *Krokodil - many in service *Spezialeinheiten Krokodil - many in service *Leopard 3 - many in service *R.-Borsig auf 18,8cm Artillerie-Fahrzeug - many in service *R.-Borsig 188-58 Selbstfahrlafette Ausf. X - many in service *Panzerkampfwagen VI-C "Tiger III" - many in service *Jagdtiger Ausf.C -many in service ---- Category:New/Small Navies Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Non-Government Organizations Category:SSA Members